blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Quest
Chaos Quest 'is the first wide spread fanon series Created By BlurayOriginals. It features numerous characters on a quest to retrieve the Emeralds and discover the mysteries surrounding the Sonic Universe. Story ''Main Article: List of Chaos Quest characters '' 'Main Story (Season 1-Present A strange event is happeneing. All gems (Chaos Emeralds, Time Stones, Sol Emeralds E.T.C) in the different Sonic Universe are causing chaos for an unknown reason and are opening portals into other dimensions, realms and universe. A mysterious Boy in a helmet plans to do evil things it seems and it's up to a Hedgefox named Plasma to find them (As he has an odd attraction to Gems), defeat Zenaroid save the Universe and make new friends along the way! ﻿ Settings Main Article: List of Settings in Chaos Quest '' ﻿ The settings in Chaos Quest vary from previously established places such as, Seaside Hill, Emerald Hill, Lava Reef and Angel Island to more unfamiliar locales such as the Chaos City (a locale in the Chaos Realm), Bubble Bridge, and the Underworld. Episodes Season 1 May 4,2011- 'The Quest Begins Saga' 'Episode 1: The Quest Begins!- Our group of characetrs band togther in the epic begining of Chaos Quest to stop a strange Hedgefox from getting the Chaos Emeralds! 'Episode 2: Attack of Zenaroid!- '''A powerful boy appears with a newly and vengeful Metal to take down the crew and get the emeralds! Can they defeat him? 'Episode 3: Knuckles' Revenge!- 'As usaul Knuckles is tricked but this time by Sukenduys and Zenaroid joins in the mix to battle an all new opponent known as Evo The Hedgegoose! 'Episode 4: Rise of the Bounty Hunters!- 'In the forth installment General Sukendus hires a bounty Hunter and one of Jack's worst enemies Kai The Hedgehog. Along with that an Echidna name Zoorod is hireed and knows something about Plasma's past. How could this epic episode end? 'Episode 5: Kai's School Life! The Dance For The Emerald!- 'This time around all of Kai's missed school dates are back to haunt him as his evil teacher Mr. lightbor makes him finish his work 'Episode 6: Rise Of A Troll!- 'In an odd turn of events artificial Quantum trolls along with another powerful geneticly alter ed energy appear in Metropolis and our heroes go down to investigate and crack those eggheads wide open! 'Episode 7: Apallo Reborn!- 'Apallo has reurned sadly only for the battle to reach its end when to time ttravelers come confusing our heroes. Which one is real find out! 'Episode 8: Compound Chaos!- 'Our confident heroes ready to fnish off this Quest prepare to go to all of Sukendus' Compounds but are thyey truely ready to face Sukendus off for the last time FIND OUT! 'Episode 9: The Return Of The Eigth Emerald!- 'Our heroes are sucked into the Emeralds after a blood filled battle with Sukendus. They make/ it out however, they have to go through the special stages of the past in order to escape. However, a suprise waits for them at the end! What could it be find out now! Season 2 'Chaos Combat Saga Episode 10: Chaos Combat Part 1- '''After the insane events in The Emeralds for 3 months are heroes are back and better then ever! The EggHeads tournemant is finally underway and Mr.E finally shows his true form? The first can't miss saga of chaos Quest begins now. Upcoming #Chaos Combat Begins #Chaos Combat Pt.2 #Chaos Combat Pt.3 #Chaos Combat Pt.4 #Chaos Combat Pt.5 #Chaos Combat Pt.6 #Negative Chaos #2211 Freedom Fight #Negative Chaos Pt.2 #Negative Chaos Pt.3 #Negative Chaos Part 4 #Apallo Junior & The Second Corrupt Future! Part 1 #A Journey To The Past! #The Quantam Dimension Pt.1 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.2 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.3 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.4 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.5 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.6 #The Quantam Dimension Pt.7 #Angel Zone,The Return Of A Hero! Part 1 #Angel Zone,The Return Of A Hero! Part 2 #Enter Archie #Enter The Dragon Ball Dimension! #The Ogre Within Jack! #The Witch Within Patricia! #Sonic's Life Changing Transformation! #Shred and Isaiah's Desperate Attack! Mobians and Earth Dwellers, Hear Our Plea! #The End Of Mobius?!? #The Hunt For The Dragon Balls! Part 1 #The Hunt For The Dragon Balls! Part 2 #Enter Mamado's Fury! Movies Movie 1: Revenge of Solaris! Series in Canon With Chaos Quest Continuity #﻿Katrina is technally the Daughter of The Archie Tails & Cream. #Jack is really the cousin of Sonic Underground's Sonic. Gems '''Please note all Emerald transformations(Super Emeralds)Have now become thier own set.Also the Rings of Acorn and other destroyed objects are back. Normal Objects﻿ #Chaos Emeralds #Crown Of Acorns #Master Emerald #Arc of Cosmos #Freedom Emeralds #Super Emeralds #Sol Emerals #Ring Of Acorns #World Rings #Anarchy Beryl #Chaos Emeralds of Power #Ring of Ultimate Velocity #Sword of Acorns #Time Stones #Power Gem #Black Emerald #Sword of Light #Mobius Ring #Drakon Sword #Grey Emerald #Ultragem #Power Rings #Great Emeralds #Quantam Emerald #Mayhem Emeralds #Hyper-Go-On Emeralds # Gallery Trivia *Plasma was originally evil. *Zenaroid was inspired by Zeno from Zatch Bell! *Zenaroid was originally supposed to hire the bounty hunters. *Episode 3 was Eva's first appearence﻿ *Isaiah's appearance was episode 3, and he nearly died. *Isaiah's name was originated in the bible. Both him and Shred are in "Zaya and The Outlawz", which is a reference of "Tupac and The Outlawz". *Apallo's and Diana's names come from the Greek Gods of the sun and moon *Shred was said to be in Chaos Quest, episode 6. He came later in the battle. *The first fusion in Chaos Quest was Shresaiah. Isaiah and Shred are BOTH brothers. *Geo and Becky are the only trolls that are NOT recolors. *Lunas is part troll on his mother's side and is a demi-god in his father's side *Episode 2 was originally titled "The Great Escape!" and dealt with Kai and Plasma's friendship build and Jack and Patricia's adventure to save them from jail. *A Manga exists, but currently has no finished volumes Category:Series Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Rated TV-14 Category:Chaos Quest